Lin Xiao
Lin Xiao is the father of the main protagonist of Wu Dong Qian Kun. Once regarded the most outstanding genius of the Lin Family. Appearance Personality Once prideful outstanding genius of the Lin Family. After being crippled he felt unworthy. Even sick he went into the dangerous mountains in order to get resources to aid his son in his cultivation. History Lin Xiao was the earliest to break trough 9th layer of Tempered Body, and advance into the Earthly Yuan level. Furthermore, in another short four years, he once again broke through the Yuan stage to become the 2nd Heavenly Yuan master in the Lin Family after Lin Zhentian. Because of this he became the most gifted and remarkable man in Qingyang Town. He participated in the Ten-Year Clan Gathering of the Lin Clan. However he lost in the first round in one move by Lin Langtian. After his defeat the latter without mercy used his Yuan force to ravage the insides of Lin Xiao body. This crippled him and lost his Heavenly Yuan level of strength en returned to Earthly Yuan level. His channels in his body are disrupted and clogged up. Further advancements were made impossible. Low level elixirs are useless to him. After the gathering the family fell in deep despair. After this event he left the inner district of Lin Family and moved to live in a small desolate hill at the furthest reaches of the Lin Family territory. he no longer used any resources of the family as he no longer believes he has the right to do so. This decreased his wealthHistory:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong. He taught his son that the most important things for training were willpower and diligence. This is the only advantage over his peers who were blessed with wealthw-Willpower and diligence:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist. It took nearly a month of training before he could make 4 echo's with the Penetrating Fist4 echo's:【WDQK】Chapter 5 – The Mysterious Stone Talisman. It took 1 month more training in order to produce up to 6 echo's from the Penetrating Fist6 echo's:【WDQK】Chapter 6 – Seventh Echo. Lin Hong asked Lin Xiao to be engaged to Qing Tan. This request had been flatly rejected by Lin Xiao. This matter had further deepened the enmity between both partiesEngaging Qing Tan:【WDQK】Chapter 9 – Lin Hong. Story When he sees that Lin Dong managed to reach Tempered Body 3rd Layer, he teaches his son the Penetrating Fist. Because only then is one eligible to learn Martial Arts. He notices that his son is very perceptive as after watching how to perform this technique a few times Lin Dong manages to comprehend the technique very fastTeaching:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist. Goals *Regaining his original strength (succeeded). Locations *Qingyang Town Relationships Friends Enemies Possessions Martial Art Skills *Penetrating Fist Abilities Learned to produce one echo with the Penetrating Fist in only one week of practiceAbilities:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist. Strengths Weaknesses Progression Quotes *"Only during this time, will one be able to break through his limits." To Lin Dong regarding training. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lin Family